


This Feeling

by 93cm



Series: For You [3]
Category: Lovelyz, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Idol Life, geez my titles are lame ugh, hint of yeinkook, jimyung is comfortable with each other heh, this is like jimin's side of the story in 'I can be your friend'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93cm/pseuds/93cm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimin doesn't know what he's feeling</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on aff :)

It's been a long day for all of them. Jimin just wants to go home and be with his precious bed. They're inside the dressing room right now. Show already ended. Some of the members are just fixing their things,and they'll be ready to go.

"Where the hell is Jungkook?" Taehyung exclaimed at he slumped back down on the couch. 

"Outside," Jimin stood up "I'll go get him." 

Jimin looks left and right to see if the younger is anywhere near. He finds Jungkook talking to the same person from awhile go.He stands outside the dressing room ready to approach the younger when he collided with somebody.

Jimin rubs his forehead,a little dizzy from the impact,before he looks at the person. Thin lips,short,brown hair and a very delicate figure. He must be staring for a long time because said person waves her right hand in front of his face.

"Excuse me? Anybody home?" The girl jokes,and Jimin unconsciously put his hand to the hand in front of him to put it down.

"Jimin's home." Jimin snarks back,jokingly. The other laughs before standing straight again.

"Sorry for,uh,what happened. I wasn't looking." She looks down,shyly. Very different from what Jimin saw the first few seconds of meeting her.

"It's alright. I'm home,am I?" Jimin jokes once more and smiles with his eyes. "You're Jin right?"

Myungeun nodded and smiles,"From Lovelyz not BTS." She stated which made Jimin laugh. Jin smiles wider when she saw the other laugh. His voice. His laugh. Somehow Myungeun thought she wants to here that all day. 

"But your real name? I want to call you that." Jimin ask after calming down. This girl is something,he thought.

Myungeun tries to act like she's thinking before reaching her hand out to Jimin,"Park Myungeun."  
Jimin takes her hand and shakes it,"Park Jimin."

 

Minutes passed and laughters fade. They sat on a long chair at the far corner of the hallway. They didn't even noticed what time it is. Jimin learned,actually he already knows,that Myungeun is the vocalist of her group together with Kei,the cute doll-like one as she said. Myungeun already knows Jimin a little bit from a kind-of-a-fan perspective. But she never thought sitting in a very uncomfortable chair on the far corner of this wide hallway would let her know more about the other. It actually feels like reuniting with an old friend or an old classmate that you haven't talked in years.

Sadly though, these things always must come to an end. It's close to 9pm,and the show already ended two hours ago. They're all tired and hungry. They all want to go to sleep and not worry about tomorrow.  
So Myungeun stands up first,startling Jimin,"It's time to go." She sighs as she hears one of the members call Yein from afar. Soul eonni's voice is too loud. 

Jimin sighs back as he nods. "Sadly." 

Myungeun was taken aback,"I thought you wanted to go home already?" Jimin shrugs and looks at her, "You know like 'I'm so tired. I want to hug my big pillow.' And you said you were just supposed to call Jungkook. I guess he's good now. Yein's entering our dressing room." Myungeun says as she looks behind her,where the rooms are.

Myungeun looks back at Jimin,finding him staring a her. "What?" She said rather quietly,feeling kinda uncomfortable of the look the other is giving him. 

Jimin chuckles,"Aren't you sad? We're gonna have to leave each other now." He knows that's kind of creepy to say,but he can't help it.

He doesn't even know what he's feeling. Why is he feeling like something important will be taken away from him? That's a very deep way to describe it,but it feels that way. 

"We're going to see each other again tomorrow,silly." Myungeun pointed out. Talking to someone so naturally like this. It's like they've known each other for a long time. Myungeun can't even explain what she's feeling right now.

"Oh,so you're already that excited to see me. Tomorrow." 

Myungeun laughs and pats Jimin's shoulder. She's so bold. When did she became so bold? Myungeun doesn't know either. "See you! And congratulations!" She exclaims before quickly going back to their dressing room.

Jimin smiles. He doesn't know how many times he has been smiling tonight because of a certain Park Myungeun but he isn't regretting it. 

 

He stands in front of their dressing rooom. He holds the door knob but before he opens it,someone from the other side is already pulling it open. 

"There you are!" Taehyung exclaims,extending-flailing-his hands as he said so. "You said you were going to get Jungkook,but Jungkook came back sooner than you did!"

"Sorry! I was-I was in the restroom." Jimin replies.

"Come on. It's time to go." Taehyung just shrugs and push Jimin's bag in front of him. Jimin grabs it and turns to walk next to Taehyung.

He walks silently,not joining his other members on their conversation. Usually,he would but tonight his mind is quite occupied.Jimin hears Taehyung shouts at Hoseok and turns to jumps on him,he can only laugh. 

They went outside the building to go to the parking lot. As they do so,Jungkook walks beside him and puts his arm on his shoulder. He doesn't mind it until the younger whispers,"Don't worry,I won' t tell them."

Jimin looks up at him,wide eyes. "What?" He whispers back.

"You know...You and one of Lovelyz's members"

Jimin looks away and snickers,"It's not like I'm the only one." 

Jungkook's eyes widens and hits his hyung's shoulder,"We're just friends!" He quietly barks back. His cheeks suddenly a hint of pink.

"I didn't say anything."

Jungkook scoffs and unhook his arm from Jimin's shoulder,"W-Well,you and,what's her name? Are totally getting all flirty with each other you know." He laughs and suddenly Jimin stares at him,looking quite offended to what he just said. That's weird,did he said something bad? 

"Her name's Myungeun. And she's older than you. Call her noona." Jimin says seriously to Jungkook once they reach the parking lot. Geez,Jimin hyung. Chill. Jungkook says to himself before entering the van.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really bad,but I hope you enjoyed it! ♡


End file.
